You Deserve To Be Happy
by Wholocked Merlin
Summary: Erik and Peter finally meet as Father and son, but a heartbreaking event brings the Maximoff family close to the epicentre of illegal mutant trafficking and sweatshops...
1. Still Such a Child Inside

**Set two years after X-Men: Apocalypse...so spoilers**

 **X-men does not belong to me.**

 **Swearing up ahead.**

Thirty-one-year-old Peter Maximoff was running around the mansion at his usual speed, which was around six hundred miles per hour. He was also annoying the kids and his fellow X-Men, well everyone but Charles Xavier, he always wanted his children to be who they are and not be ashamed of who they can be. Peter was most definitely a mutant who was in love with his powers and didn't care about what other mutants or humans thought of him, apart from his Father, the man he seeked the approval from had been gone for two years and for most of Peter's life. It was okay though, Peter was home at the mansion and he had a family, but his old family were coming for a quick visit.

"Peter, your sisters are here!" Jean called; Peter smiled and ran downstairs planting a kiss on his telepathic friend's cheek, "Huh, gross!" The twenty-two year old exclaimed, "you are meant to be a mature adult!"

"Ha! That is never going to happen!" A woman's voice chuckled back, Peter's twin sister Wanda stepped in and embraced her brother, "Hey Pete."

"Wanda, how's the UK treating you?" Peter questioned pushing back gently on her.

"Disgustingly, it's a rubbish tip – which I hate. It rains all summer, it snows all winter and it's sunny on the days you wish it wasn't sunny," she smiled angrily, "but I am helping people, did your Professor get my letter?"

"Yes I did, thank you Miss Maximoff." Charles said wheeling over in his chair, "How was your journey?" He asked politely.

"It was good, thank you Professor." Wanda smiled.

"Oh please, call me Charles, you two make yourself at home, just ignore Johnny if he tells you to pull his finger." He wheeled off and left the three siblings behind, Jean followed him.

"So it's true, brits age well, I thought you told me he was nearly fifty!" Peter's younger sister shouted, she slapped his arm playfully.

"He is, trust me, he is." Peter told her, "And I thought we got past the times you slammed me for no reason, you're eighteen now..." He said rubbing his arm in discomfort.

"Shut it." She muttered, "You two have fun, Mum wants me to do some shopping." She reached forward and placed a kiss on his cheek, "Talk to her about your Dad, she has a right to know." She whispered, she jogged off out of the house.

"You'll never be as fast as me Courtney!" Peter yelled.

"Shut up silver!" She said mimicking his tone, Peter shut the door.

"Same as always, a whiny idiot, but that's why I love her," Peter laughed, "Now come with me Wanda, I need to tell you something." Her brother held his hand out and she took hold of it, they both walked into his room, "Sorry about the mess, give me a second." He ran around and in less than a second he was done, "Finished."

"Why didn't you just do that this morning?" Wanda questioned.

"I'm not Mum." Peter smirked, "And I want to stay as childish as a man can in his early thirties."

"Ah, you don't change, do you?" She sighed walking towards his bed, she sat down and he sat opposite her on a chair, "I guess you want to talk about _him_ ," she stated, he snapped his eyes at her, "I'm not an idiot Pete."

"I know. Everything that happened two years ago hasn't changed. The world is still rebuilding itself, mutants are being targeted and Eric's gone silent. No one but Jean and the Professor even knew I had a twin until I told them... yesterday. I knew my friends would push me into telling him the truth and I am going to really soon! I know you want nothing to do with him because..."

"He killed people." Wanda told him.

"He also saw his Mother murdered, our Grandmother! He fell in love with our Mother, but had to leave to hunt down the person who killed his Mum. He then turned bad because our kind was treated horribly; he was wrongly arrested for the murder of JFK, who was a mutant by the way. He was then imprisoned, I got him out and I had no idea he was my Dad." He ranted, "Because Mum didn't tell us."

"She had a right not too! She's our Mother, you were nineteen when you broke him out of jail, you couldn't even drink yet! She had a right to keep it silent until you realised and pushed the information out of her! Then you went on this crusade to save him from himself! You met him twelve years ago Pete, he's done a lot of bad. He lost his Mother and killed many Mother's to get his revenge; he's not a good man." Wanda placed her palms together and tucked them between her knees.

"He deserves to be happy." Peter told her looking up from the floor.

"No he doesn't, he deserves to be arrested and then executed for all he did wrong, he doesn't even know we exist!" Wanda spat, "he will never care that we exist, how can a man like that love anyone?"

"He did, he loved this team once upon a time. Raven and Charles were his family, but he turned on them because the universe was against him." Peter felt tears brim in his eyes, he wiped them away, but his sister had already noticed them.

"Why do you cry over him? He's the villain Peter, he was never our Dad. Courtney's Dad was better than him and he was an abusive asshole!" Wanda wailed angrily, she jumped up and walked to the door, "coming here was a really bad mistake." Peter ran in front of the door and stopped her, "let me go, let me go now because I'm not going to be a part of this."

"He had a wife," Peter started, his sister relaxed her shoulders, "and a young daughter, Nina ," he placed his face in his hands, "She was five years old," Peter mumbled, he trailed his eyes back up to her face.

"Was?" Wanda questioned.

"She was murdered along with his wife, just before the events of two years ago." He finished.

"Why?" Wanda asked as her eyes filled with tears.

"From what the professor knows, a massive earthquake knocked down a metal container, it nearly killed Dad's work friend and he saved them. He then ran home to get his daughter and wife out safe; he didn't want to be a villain again..." Peter trailed off, "the police killed our sister because she was a mutant, like me, like all the kids out there! We don't deserve to die, she didn't either! If Dad hadn't done the moral thing, if he had let that man die, then _our_ sister would still be alive."

"You sound like him, from all that footage and lies he spilt! Yes our sister died, but we didn't know her, let me go." Wanda begged, she wiped tears out of her eyes.

"Okay, just don't come back." Peter ordered.

"I wasn't planning to...if he breaks your heart, deal with it." Wanda opened the door and was half way down the corridor when she turned back, "I will always love you."

"Back at you." Peter ran and picked her up gently; he dropped her off at his Mum's; he then ran back and slammed his bedroom door.

Jean snapped her head back, "that conversation didn't go well." There was then a scream from his room, full of anger, "Should I...?" She said turning to the professor.

"Leave it to me, you're all my responsibility and I have to deal with your rage as well as your love." He wheeled past her and knocked on Peter's door.

"Go away." The man snapped, Charles opened the door and let himself in; he closed the door behind him. "I said go away."

"The mission, that we are heading to tonight, Eric's helping us." Charles told him, "Maybe it's time you tell him, it's the right thing to do."

"He won't want me," Peter said shaking his head, "He lost his family that he loved two years ago and now I'm stuck at the epicentre of it."

"You are not an emotional person Peter, you're a joker and the comic relief that the X-Men need, but Jean and I know that you're much more than that. That's just your mask because you're hiding thirty-one years of unneeded neglect, you think your Dad hates you, but Eric was eighteen when he was with your Mum and he had just escaped out of Shaw's grasp, he wasn't ready to be a Dad," he explained, "he could be now."

"Yeah, I'm a bit too old for all of that now," Peter started, "No soccer matches, or baseball games; instead I got worldwide destruction and murder, he can't fix that."

"But he can damn well try." Charles placed his hand on Peter's shoulder.

"I want him to know who I am, but my sister doesn't _fucking_ care." Peter cursed, "What if he doesn't want to know me?"

"Tell him a story, about you..." Charles told him, "It might help him deal with the blow."


	2. What He Doesn't Know

Erik wasn't afraid of returning to the mansion, but he was afraid of seeing people he had once cared about and people he had hurt multiple times. The only person who was really glad he was coming was Storm; they had been good friends when fighting for the wrong side, Erik had taken a card from Xavier's pack because he had showed genuine care and concern for the girl, even though she spat back. When Apocalypse told them the story of Erik's past, Ororo Munroe started to feel a little sorry for the man. Then when he helped rebuilt the mansion and persuaded her to stay with the team, she even gave him a quick embrace that the man half needed and half hated.

"Erik!" Ororo called, her hair was now shoulder length, but was still pure white; her eyes were full of stars and she had a beam from ear to ear. She leapt into his arms, she chuckled happily and yet again Erik Lehnsherr half needed the intimacy, but the Magneto part of him hated it more than life itself. "It's good to see you," She smiled pushing back.

"How have you been? Up to no good I guess." Erik smirked.

"I could ask you the same thing," Storm smiled, "trust me _Magneto_ I'm well behaved now."

"I'll believe it when I see it, now where's Charles?" He questioned.

"I think he was trying to calm down Peter, he got into a fight-" Storm got cut off.

"I don't need to know about that speedster, where's his room?" Erik questioned, Ororo took hold of his arm and showed him to Peter's bedroom, "Charles, are you in there?"

"Two seconds Erik." Charles called back, "think about it, suit up and be down in ten minutes." He turned his chair around, "Hello old friend." He held out his hand and Erik shook it.

"Okay, why do you need me? I thought your X-Men were the best that best could be." Erik exclaimed, Storm pushed past them and walked to Peter, the two then walked out of the door.

"How's it going with Crystal?" Storm questioned.

"Baby steps Stormy, baby steps." Peter chuckled.

"You've been drooling over her for two years, ask her out already..." Storm cooed, she looked back and smiled at Erik and then pushed her friend into the elevator.

"What was wrong with him?" Erik asked looking down at his friend.

"His sister disagreed with him over something to do with their parentage, urrr, come on the team are meeting downstairs and you're going to learn why we need you." Charles wheeled off and Erik followed him.

* * *

Storm and Quicksilver made it downstairs, they opened the door to reveal Scott and Jean kissing – again. Peter leant on a wall and made sick noises, the two split up and stared at him with angry expressions, he chuckled whilst holding the base of his stomach. "If you could flirt then maybe Crystal would actually look at you when you walk in on her teaching," Scott snapped, Peter opened his mouth wide in fake shock at his friend's sarcasm, "Close your mouth Pete, you'll catch flies."

"Actually I've got used to eating them – _juicy_." Pete smiled.

"That is disgusting!"Jean exclaimed.

"If you didn't have me when would you laugh?" He questioned.

"True." Storm smiled.

"Come on guy's suit up! Before Raven shouts at you again!" Hank's voice exclaimed, Quicksilver ran around and had the whole team dressed in under one second.

"Peter! We told you to stop doing that, it's perverted!" Jean shouted.

"I didn't look." He exclaimed.

"We know that you're not that dirty." Storm said placing her hand on his shoulder.

* * *

"So Erik we called you here because there has been illegal trafficking and also sweatshops of businesses who are exploiting mutants for their powers, cheap labour. They must not know that a mutant who can control metal is in the shadows, which means they never watch the news, but because the building is made of a pure unobtainium; the strongest metal on Earth, we cannot get through it. Not even Scott's laser vision can penetrate it." Charles told them, "Jean and I can't get through it to control anyone's minds."

"What about him?" Erik pointed at Peter.

"Me?" Peter asked pointing back at himself.

"Yes, you have super speed, has no one truly thought about it?" Erik questioned, "Even you Hank?"

"What you are talking about is dangerous, that's why I never told him he could do it." Hank told him.

"Do what, baby face?" Peter questioned.

"I'm older then you!" Hank shouted.

"Meh." Peter snapped, "What can I do that you never told me about?"

"Phase." Hank told him, "If you ran at the same frequency as a wall then technically you could run through it."

"Cool!" He exclaimed.

"But if you ran at the wrong frequency..." Hank started.

"You could break every bone in your body and then die of a heart attack brought on by pain." Charles concluded, "so the answers _no_ on that one."

"Come on-" Peter started.

"No Peter! I will not be responsible for one of my students dying!" Charles exclaimed.

"I'm not a student!" Peter yelped.

"No, but your his responsibility, now all of you get on the plane!" Erik ordered.

"You started it." Peter snapped walking onto the plane.

"Oh my God, you just got told off by your Dad." Scott mumbled.

"Shut it Summers." Peter snapped, "I'm ten years older then you."

"You wouldn't believe it..." Jean trailed off when Peter shot her a cold stare; they all sat down and got strapped in.

* * *

No one spoke on the plane; it was a slightly awkward ride, but Jean ignored it by playing music in her head and her mentor did the same thing. Peter was not his usual self, he was pissed off and angry; he wanted to get the job over and done with before he lashed out at someone he loved or cared about. When the plane landed he was the first off, "Peter!" Charles yelled, "He's going to be the end of me." The man moaned, "Erik you're with him, go and find him."

"Of course I get stuck with the man in his thirties who is having teenager problems." Erik stormed off to find the stroppy _teenage_ man.

"You stuck the Father and son together, that's harsh."Jean said, "Even for you."

"And what is that meant to mean Jean Gray?" Charles questioned.

"Nothing." Jean sang.

Erik found Peter stood by a tree eating a chocolate bar, "Glucose levels?"

"Do you read DC comics or are you good at science?" Peter questioned.

"Both." Erik answered.

 _"_ _Erik, make three man sized holes in the building as quickly as you can."_ Charles said telepathically.

"Come on _Quicksilver,_ lets save some mutants." Peter placed his hand onto the back of Erik's head and ran him close to the building.

Erik held out his hands and started to rip holes in the metal like it was the weakest element on Earth, Peter watched in slight awe and he was very proud of his Father, which he would never repeat to anyone but the people who could get inside his head, (so he knew Jean would be poking fun at him later.) He soon had fingers clicked in front of his face, "What?"

"Let's go kid." Erik told him, Peter was about to run when a sharp needle planted itself into his neck.

"Ow." He moaned, Erik watched as he pulled the needle out, "I feel a little dizzy," he held out his arms, Erik placed his hands on his arms, "I can't see," He panicked.

"It's okay kid," the man fell forward, Erik guided Peter down to the ground, he comforted his son's head onto the ground and then looked around.

 _"_ _Erik, what's going on?"_ Charles questioned, his voice full of worry.

"Peter's down, he has a pulse though. Tell your X-Men to play it safe." He said out loud, he heard footsteps behind him and then a needle hit his leg, "Shit."

* * *

"What are we waiting for?" Scott questioned, "The Dad and son are down, why aren't we going to help them?"

"Raven and Kurt are still on their way, we go when they get here. Even if Erik doesn't know the truth; he will protect his son, it's a fatherly instinct; they'll be fine." Charles said, "Storm, Hank you two go and be careful." The two jogged off and left the other three behind, they soon heard a plane over head and it landed nearby, "Scott you go with them two, Jean stay with me."

"Okay." Scott ran off, Jean grabbed his wrist and kissed him, Charles looked into the distance until Scott was gone.


	3. Bad Dreams and Story Time

Peter often had bad dreams. He had since he was a young boy, they weren't as worse as Jean's, but he had been woken up by Hank or Charles, then either Storm or Jean would stay with him to keep him safe from his nightmares. He would often lash out at anyone who tried to stop him from dreaming, he had given Hank a total of seven nose bleeds in the last month, it was safer when he was woken up because many times he had ran in his sleep and ended up breaking his own bones. His dreams were mostly about dying or seeing a best friend killed, or even his sisters. He often had dreams about ravens, what he didn't know was that it was his connection to his dead sister Nina, who he never had the pleasure to meet; Charles knew this but felt too protective over the man to ever tell him. Peter knew his Dad had had another family and another child, but he also knew he lost them and that hurt, he didn't want to be just a replacement for a broken heart.

"Peter wake up!" Erik's voice shouted, it sounded far away and slow. "Peter!" The voice got closer, "Open your eyes." The man grew impatient, but he had seen his daughter in the same circumstance and he knew he couldn't wake the boy with force. He placed his hand around the man's arm, "Peter, you need to wake up." He said less aggressively. Peter took a deep intake of breath and his eyes snapped open, Erik let go of his arm almost immediately, "Are you okay?" The speedster took in deep breaths and held onto the wall next to him, "I suppose this happens often."

"Yeah, Charles helps." Peter leant up across the wall, "I hate dreaming."

"My daughter Nina, she had nightmares like you do. Her were mostly about birds that wouldn't stop hurting her." Erik told him, Peter watched as the life drained out of his Father's face.

"Me too," Peter said looking up, "Scary attacking birds and being murdered are my main dreams."

"Odd." Erik stated, "-I should say that we can't get out of here because there is no metal, they've even protected the floor from me controlling the metal underground, these people are good." He said going off topic.

"Yeah, I don't really feel right, so running might not be a good idea." Peter concluded, "The team will find us, they've never let me down."

"Do you have a family?" Erik asked trying to make conversation.

"I have a little sister and a twin sister; neither of them have powers, which I'm glad about." Peter smiled, "I'm sorry about your family, I bet it hurts."

"More than hell." Erik said, he was trying to cover up the obvious hurt he felt.

"You met my Mum, a long time ago." Peter started; Erik looked up at him, "Rose Maximoff."

"Oh, she got married, good for her." Erik smiled; Peter shook his head from side to side, "What?"

"My little sister is the result of a drunken ass of a husband, who I ran out of town, but my Father never knew that my Mum was going to have us. He was worse than my step Father, I mean he raised an entire baseball stadium and dumped it around the white house after I helped him escape from prison! He also shot my leader in the back and followed the world's first mutant into battle." Peter ranted on, Erik's heart sank, "And I couldn't be angry at him because he had already lost everything, I couldn't tell him because I was pissed... at myself."

"I have a son..." Erik trailed off.

"And a daughter," Peter muttered, "But you know Wanda doesn't really care...I wish I had told you earlier on, but I was scared."

"And rightly so, I'm not the best role model Peter." Erik told him, "I'm not the best Dad either."

"I think you tried to be and that's all that truly matters," Peter smiled, "Did you already kind of know that I was your son?"

"No. I thought you were joking about your Mum knowing a man who could control metal; I never knew it would be me. But now I know, you look an awful lot like my Nina." Erik said sadly, "If you had brown hair, I would have known."

Peter ran a hand through his hair, "This was a result of my mutation."

"I promise I'm not letting another one of my children down, I want to know you." Erik placed a hand on his shoulder, "I really want to know you."

Peter smirked, "Me too - I don't want to know myself, but I want to know you."

"I never thought I could produce something funny." Erik said leaning back, "Your thirty-one right?" His son nodded, "I feel old."

"Well let's see if I can phase through this wall." Peter jumped up. Now he had just told his Dad who he was and he didn't want to dwell on it a moment later, he wanted to get out and drag his Father to meet his sister. No matter how much she hated him, as soon as she saw him that thought would change because in the end family is family. Peter adapted the tell-someone-the-truth-and-then-shut-up-like-nothing-ever-happened technique from his father.

"Peter, that's not safe..." Erik stopped because he knew that Peter would do it no matter what he said.

Peter ran into the wall and bounced back off it onto the ground, "Ow." He moaned, he closed his eyes tightly.

"The wall's not hollow Peter, you need to run faster but with a balanced force of weight and speed," his Father told him, "Are you okay?"

"Just a few broken ribs and a damaged spleen, but I can recover." He moaned, he pushed himself up and then leant up against the wall for comfort, "Here I go." He ran again and Erik watched as Peter disappeared through the wall.

"Peter? Did you make it?" Erik called. He then heard cheering and clapping coming from the other side of the door, the door then opened to reveal Peter in a fit of laughter and discomfort, "If you don't want a punctured lung you should stop laughing." Peter did as his Dad told him so, "Let's regroup."

"They're okay, Erik and Peter, I can see them again." Charles sighed, "Peter's broken his ribs."

"I know, I can read minds too." Jean told him, "I'm happy he told Erik, I glad they're both happy."

"Erik needs him, Peter needs Erik; it works both ways." Charles said, "We better go in."


	4. We Are So Blind

Peter's head hurt. It was like a major throbbing sensation in his head, "Peter! Erik!" Raven ran down the corridor with Kurt behind her, "Are you both okay?"

"Yes." They both said in unison.

"Have you told him yet?" Kurt questioned looking around, Peter nodded and his friends both smiled. Raven embraced Peter who didn't expect the embrace from his boss.

"Thank you." She muttered into his ear, she pulled back and transformed into her blue form, "Kurt and I are going to track down mutants that escaped from here, we'll see you lot later."

Pete held in a gasp in pain until Raven and Kurt were gone, he leant onto a wall as his vision blurred. "Peter?" His Father's voice faded out and the young man toppled to his knees, he looked at his hands as they shook at supersonic speeds, his vision blurred more and when his Dad swiped back his hair and lovingly cupped his face all he could see was a motion blur of colours, "Peter?" His Dad tried again, but he was getting no response. Peter started to shiver, Erik took his jacket and wrapped it around his son's shoulders, "Peter, can you hear me?"

"Cold, why is it so cold?"He questioned.

Erik did what any Dad would do, he panicked: could he have a stomach bug or could it be a life threatening sickness or "the needle the used to knock us out, maybe it's having a negative effect on your body." He suggested, Peter placed his thumbs up, like he was saying _'you think?'_ Peter's vision soon cleaned up and Erik guided him up, a loud bang came from the corridor next to them, it then came again, but closer – bullets. "We need to run, but not at your usual speed."

"Okay." Peter answered sleepily, they both ran off, but Erik kept a close eye on his son.

The guns had stopped.

Peter and Erik ran into an empty room, as soon as they got in there Peter fell to his knees. "Peter!" His Father knelt by his side, "What's wrong?" Peter pointed to his head, his stomach and his back, "That's a lot, here I'll help," his Dad placed an arm around his back and helped lift him up, "You don't look so well kid." He said guiding his son around the corridors; Peter waved his hands around to make his Dad stop moving, he leant over and threw up, "Okay, Charles can you hear me?" Erik questioned the wall in front of him as his son threw up both chunks of food and crimson blood. Even though he had only known that he had a son for half an hour, Erik already felt responsible for him.

 _"_ _Yes, we're close, but just stay put, we are coming to you."_ Charles spoke gently.

"Cold." Peter shivered, "I'm really cold." He fell to the ground, "And tired, so tired..."

"No Peter don't sleep! No sleep." Erik said kneeling down by his side; his son's head fell into his shoulders. "Charles!"

"We're here!" Charles shouted back, his voice vibrated through the corridor.

Hank ran down past him and knelt down by the ill speedster, "Peter, can you hear me?" He asked, "Peter?" The man didn't respond, he stayed silent and unconscious, Hank checked under his eyelids, "He's unresponsive, his eyes are bloodshot and his pulse is weak, that's not connected to the bruising to his ribs; he has been poisoned," he turned to the panicked Father, "do you feel okay Erik?"

"Fine." Magneto stated.

"Maybe they found out how to poison speedsters, or people with similar powers to Peter?" Jean questioned, "The only minds I can here are the trapped mutants, whoever works here..."

"Has gone." Charles stated.

"Can you save him?" Storm questioned, "I mean he can't die."

"I can save him." Hank said rising from the spot, "Erik if you can carry him out then we can save him." Erik nodded back; he gently lifted Peter up into his arms. His head and legs hung limply either end of Erik's arms, Storm smiled sadly at the intimacy that Erik already had with his son; Charles was right, he truly had a Fatherly instinct.

The sound of running came from the corridor, "We were wrong," Charles stated, "the reason we can't sense any humans..." they all turned to see Jean and Charles shake their heads, "No humans..."

"Because the people, who are trafficking the mutants, are mutants!" Jean said shocked, "Oh my God, they've been killing their own kind for sport, that's why they hurt Peter."

"That's why they wanted us here; they made the building out of metal to attract our attention. Your attention." Charles said looking to Erik, he then studied the pale body of Peter Maximoff, his breaths were uneven and sweat was dripping down his forehead, he looked like the definition of death. Both mutants and humans could do a lot of good, but in return both species could do a lot of wrong. The weak body of Peter was proof of this fact; he lay limply in the arms of the world's most feared mutant, who looked scared. For the first time, Charles couldn't fix this with a snap of his fingers, one of his students were hurt and it hurt him.

"We need to get out of here." Scott exclaimed, "I'll lead the way." The man jogged down the corridor and the others followed, they were all met by a group of insane mutants.

"Scott, get behind me now!" Charles ordered. Even if he was in a wheelchair, he would fight for their lives! Scott was going to argue but Jean grabbed his arm and dragged him back behind them.

 _"_ _I can't control them,"_ Jean mumbled inside the professor's head.

 _"_ _Me neither."_ Charles answered back inside her head; Charles then projected a message to all of them, _"Stay calm."_

"Professor Xavier," one mutant smiled, "Seems you're having trouble with one of your precious little pets." Erik's knuckles whitened.

"Peter isn't a pet: he's a human; he's a mutant and he is the son of Erik Lehnsherr and I don't know how long I can hold his anger in for you. Just let the innocence go and no one else has to get hurt." Charles begged, "I just want them to be safe."

"No, you've been in our way for too long." All of the men pointed up plastic guns.

Storms eyes turned white and fog surrounded the corridor, Charles guided his team into an empty room, "Thank Storm." He muttered, "They didn't shoot." He then said, "Why didn't they shoot?"

"Ow," Storm moaned, they all looked over and she pulled a needle out of her neck.

"Ororo!" Erik shouted as she swayed back and forth, Scott and Jean helped her down; Hank checked her over, "They used the same thing for Peter and I." Erik said gently leaning his son on the wall; he comforted the boy's head before rising back up.

"She's fine, I'll keep checking on her." Hank said rising up from Storm, "They just needed her out cold so she couldn't use her powers, like Peter. Scott can't use his powers in here because of the reflected walls; they've backed us into a corner."

"Yes we did." Black smoke entered the room and none of them could see.


	5. Because Of You

A very feeble Peter Maximoff cracked his eyes open, the smoke faded and all his friends, all the people he cared about _(besides Storm who was still unconscious,)_ had a barrel of a gun pointed at their torso. None of them a noticed that Peter was awake, besides Charles. Jean was too distracted by having a gun pointed at her and at the love of her life. The fastest man alive was scared, he was also in agony, but his family was in trouble. He knew he was too weak to move the bullets, but he could use something to stop them. "Peter don't do it!" Charles shouted out, he then had a needle stuck in his neck so he couldn't stop Peter from changing his mind, he fell limp into his chair, but he remained conscious, "Peter!"

"What's he doing?" Erik questioned.

"I'm going to run," Peter muttered under his breath, "And it's my choice," he got up weakly and ran just as all the insane mutants released a bullet from their guns. Peter ran in front of every single one, all five chunks of metal launched themselves into the torso of Quicksilver; he thought of his sisters and he found the strength to run all of the armed mutants out, away from his family. He made it half way back to his friends before collapsing onto the ground.

Erik blinked a few times and saw traces of blood on the ground, his life slowed down and his mind could only think about one thing, his son. The son he had only just found and the world was already pulling him in every which way, his Fatherly sensations he once held for Nina filled his soul, he called out a few times for Peter, but even his own voice sounded slow and echoed. He couldn't lose another child for no reason, but Peter had a whole in his chest and no one in the world could survive that. Nina had died for no reason, Erik knew that much, but Peter had saved his family from death. "Erik..." Peter held the sound of his Father's name, but Erik didn't hear him, he then shouted out, "Dad!" And the weight of the world seemed to fall swiftly off his shoulders.

"Peter!" Erik jogged down and knelt by Peter, he rolled his son onto his lap and had to look away, as soon as he held his child close blood coated his hands and once again death was going to claim someone he loved. "No..." Peter cracked his eyes opened, "You saved everyone," his son nodded, "Why?"

"Because they're my family," he choked out, "And I love them."

"I never got a chance to even know you." Erik said trying not to cry, "I want to be a hero like Charles, but I can't because everyone I love is taken away."

"You blame the humans," Peter muttered, "But a mutant killed your Mother, mutants have killed me and humans killed your wife and daughter. It seems we're all to blame for the choices we make," he coughed harshly and his Dad held his head as he coughed up dark coloured blood, "please don't turn bad."

"I'll try," Erik coughed.

"Tell Wanda that I said to give you a chance, she's your daughter." Peter cried, he then screamed a little at the top of his lungs because the pain was becoming overbearing.

"I promise." Erik told him as Peter screamed, "I'll take care of her and I will never use my powers for bad ever again!"

"Thank you-" Peter's head rolled to the side and his chest stopped rising up and down, his eyes didn't close and his brown orbs stared at the wall, Erik placed his hand over his mouth and his son's blood stained his face. The room began to shake as Erik's sadness grew; he screamed into the obis of darkness that he had come to call home.

It was Jean who found them first; she froze to the spot and placed her hand on the base of her stomach, she choked on a sob and fell to her knees, Erik snapped his eyes to the poor girl and felt sorrow burn deep for her. "Oh no," She buried her face in her hands, "No!" She shouted.

It was Scott who got there next, he didn't think that the speedster's death would affect him so much, he wanted to be the brave one who went over and closed Peter's eyes, but he just fell to the side of his girlfriend. She buried her face into his shoulder and wailed.

So in the end in was Hank who walked over and closed Peter's eyes, he placed a hand on the mourning Father's shoulder, "You need to calm down, before you kill all of us."

Charles wheeled around, his blue eyes were full of tears, a semi-conscious Storm had been curled up onto his lap by Hank, she was a small girl and the professor didn't mind. She blinked open her eyes and when she saw the dead body of her greatest friend, she looked away, she then buried her face into Charles's shoulder, he placed one of his hands on her back and one in her white hair, he planted a Fatherly kiss on her head and then allowed her to wail into his shoulder, "It's okay." But it wasn't okay, the humour of the group had just given his life to save his family, the people who took him in because he was different and misunderstood. All the people mourning his death knew one thing; they weren't going to laugh as much as they did when he had been around.


	6. New Born

Rose Maximoff was dancing around the kitchen cleaning her daughter's clothes, "Wanda, next time you come over don't expect me to do all your washing!" She called up the stairs.

"I don't know how to use a washing machine!" She shouted back.

"Get your brother to teach you!" Rose called back up.

"NO! He'll turn all my stuff silver." Wanda laughed, her little sister joined in, "Why are you laughing Courtney he did turn all your stuff silver?"

"I like it." She snapped back.

"Okay girls, you're grown adults now! Stop bickering!" Rose folded up the last of the washing and then sat down at her breakfast bar, she started to read and drink her cup-of-soup when a sharp unexpected knock came from the front door. "That's not Peter, must be next door." She muttered, "Girls turn the music down!" She called up; she heard the volume drop down. She placed her hand on the handle and pulled it open, "Sorry Miss-" She cut herself off, "Erik?" She questioned.

"I know I'm the last face you want to see right now, but Peter wanted me to do this." Erik said sadly, his eyes were full to the brim with tears.

"Where's my son?" Rose asked.

"He's gone Rosie, he died saving his friends and I, he died a _hero_." Erik managed to get out before tears streamed down his cheeks. Rose shook her head from side to side, "I'm so sorry." He watched as a woman he once loved screamed.

"Mum?" Her two daughters ran down the stairs, Erik took in a deep breath at the sight of Wanda, she looked just like Nina and it hurt. "What the hell are you doing here?" Wanda spat, "You have no right—where's Pete?" She cried out, Erik shook his head and she placed her hand over her mouth.

"Wanda, he—didn't..." Erik started, "He didn't make it."

"He's fine; this is just one of his pranks." Courtney sobbed; her Mother took hold of her wrist, "No!" She shouted, "He's not gone."

Erik watched as his only living relative thought things over, he then watched as her brown orbs turned scarlet red, "Wanda?" He questioned bemused.

"He's not gone." With her eyes, her hands started to glow red too; shortly after she screamed and red light burst out of her, her Mother and sister went flying back, so did her birth Father. Erik used his powers to land softly, he then out stretched his arms to catch both Courtney and Rose with the sofa, which luckily had metallic rods.

Wanda fell to her knees, Erik charged over but she held her hands up, "Get away from me!" She shouted.

"It's okay Wanda; you just unleashed the mutant gene." Erik said comfortingly.

"What am I?" She asked, she burst into tears; Erik stopped her from pushing him back and finally made eye contact with his daughter, she calmed down.

"My daughter." Erik answered, she took in a deep breath and her face fell into his shoulder; she wailed at the top of her lungs and he tightened his grip around her, "I'm so sorry...so sorry."

 **Hello fellow X-men fans, how was that for the first section of this glorious rollercoaster of emotions – are we all having fun? No, why? Because I just killed off Peter Maximoff in my first ever X-men fanfiction, I am a mean person...sorry. The next section will be released sometime this week; his death sparks the dawn of Erik and Wanda fighting side by side to avenge his demise. But don't worry my brothers and sisters; this is not the last we have seen of the man in silver.**


End file.
